Love Never Dies
by Twilight Neko
Summary: A love story betweeen Sasori and Deidara taking place right after the capture of Gaara. Rated M for moderate swearing, blood, and a lemon. I hope you like it and please comment xP
1. Nightmares

Nightmare

Hey people!! I'm very sorry I stopped writing my first SasorixDeidara fan fiction called Deviant Love Makes for Beautiful Art. I was uninspired and slightly depressed so I didn't feel like doing anything ant the time, forget writing xD Anyway this Sasori and Deidara love story is going to sound familiar because it's the same story but with added parts and…I'm actually going to finish it! But again I am very sorry and I promised I won't let you down this time. Anway, for those of you that didn't read my last fan fiction, this is obviously a yaoi (guyXguy) about Sasori and Deidara taking place right after they captured Gaara and no it is not GaaraXSasori or GaaraXDeidara. Thank you so much for your time and reading this….I would love you even more if you commented though 3

The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow on everything it touched including the pair of Akasuki cloaks making their way along the hot desert sand. The previously intense heat diminished and, in a rare moment, the air was beginning to cool.

The exhausted Deidara started down at the sand, forcing his legs to keep moving. He sighed heavily in attempt to obtain the constantly disgruntled Sasori's attention. His hand wiped the remaining sweat on his forehead and with that, the bomber collapsed on the soft sand. "Sasori-sama…do we _have_ to keep walking? My feet hurt, un." Sasori glared at Deidara through his main puppet, Hiruko.

"Damn it Deidara, get off your lazy ass. The base is still a long journey away and you know how I hate being late. If we are late for leader-sama, I will turn _you_ into a puppet."

Deidara yawned and was unaffected by Sasori's harshness. He was used to it by now and grew not to care. He looked wearily up at the enraged puppet. "Oh, Sasori-sama, we've been walking for two days straight and I had to fight and capture the Shukaku….that Gaara guy was a pain in the ass, un. Besides, I need some rest or else my technique doesn't work properly." _Its not like you did anything besides walk and complain, un _Deidara thought to himself while mindlessly playing with the fold of his Akasuki robe.

"Your art doesn't last anyway because of the explosive clay so it's pointless. It's forgetful and time consuming." Sasori grumbled and looked up at the now dusk sky. "Damn it, it's almost ni-" The sound of Deidara's snoring stopped the puppet midsentence. He sighed, ran a hand through his crimson hair and regretfully decided not to wake the slumbering bomber. A cold gust of wind blew across the sand causing the puppet to shiver (for those of you confused people, deserts are freezing at night). Worried about Deidara, he laid a blanket over the bomber. He moved slightly and snuggled to the new warmth causing the puppet to smile slightly, a rare moment for Sasori. He laid a blanket down for himself, leaving his puppet, and starred up at the starry sky. _Maybe I'm too harsh on him…_ With one last longing glance at Deidara, Sasori soon drifted asleep unaware of the feeling that reside deep within his contained heart.

_Blood dripped down Deidara's young face as his father punched him. "Why the fuck can't you be normal?! It's a simple request yet you act like a girly freak. You and your fucking "art" can go to hell like your mother" his father screamed as he clutched Deidara's neck, spitting in his face. The grasp was too strong for the young boy to escape as tears fell down his cheeks, drifting in and out of consciousness. In a final effort, he bit his father's hand causing him to howl in agony. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Deidara's small feet pounded the ground as he ran faster then ever before. The tears were tinted red with blood as he screamed for help. No one would help the town freak even though his bruises were absolute proof of his father's sins. Blood and tears stained his face causing him to run into a crimson-haired man in a black and red cloak. The man scooped the young boy into his arms and walked away from the horrid village. Deidara nuzzled his face into the soft cloth and fell into unconsciousness. _

Deidara's screams rang out through the cool air. He quickly sat up and looked around, soon realizing it was only a dream. He could never forget that memory of his father; the memory which constantly terrorizes his mind. The day his father's usual beating, caused by his mother death during childbirth, spiraled out of control and finally came to a climax. Although he stopped crying, Deidara still shook slightly with fear from his dream. He looks over at the "slumbering" Sasori. _He saved me, un_, the bomber thought. _The same Sasori-sama who constantly makes a comment on everything I do wrong._ This epiphany suddenly put the puppet in a new light. With the new thought lingering in his mind, Deidara's crystal blue eyes also lingered…on Sasori. With a fake yawn and stretch by the puppet, Deidara quickly turned around and attempted to hide the evidence of his crying. He didn't know, however, Sasori awoke to the sound of screams but pretended to be asleep, seeing a side of Deidara he has never seen before. _He was crying, full of emotion. Much more than just the lazy ass I thought he was._ Deidara stood up, put on his Akasuki cloak and noticed Sasori was still sitting and….staring at him? "Sasori-sama, you ok? You seem….different, un." Embarrassed at himself, the puppet got into Hiruko, quicker than usual, and began to walk. The bomber shrugged and followed close behind with his massive clay bird scanning the sky, clutching Gaara in its claws.


	2. The Sleeping Angel

Thank you guys so much for the comments and alerts for my story; it made me really happy to see people actually like it. I forgot to write this last time but I obviously do not own Naruto (or else I would have an amazingly sexy party xD) and PLEASE do not flame. Constructive criticism is fine but flames suck. I'm sorry if some of you got annoyed that I gave Deidara a different back-story than the one in the actual manga but I wrote that before his back–story was released and I try very hard to keep my story as close to the anime as possible so cut me some slack! Thanks again and as always, comments are greatly appreciated.

The walk was a silent one, both not knowing what to say. Each kept to his own thoughts as his only company. The silence was familiar for both Deidara and Sasori; neither of the men talked very much especially after a rough night. The puppet always pretended to be asleep when he heard Deidara's screams; it has been a frequent sound during the night ever since he was a boy. _When he was a boy,_ Sasori thought while staring at the desert sand which seemed to dance in the wind, _Deidara would come to my blanket and cuddle against my cold, wooden chest when he had a nightmare._ Those nights diminished as time went by but the dreams always remained.

Deidara was also reminiscing about his past. Staring at his mouthed hands, the tongues swirling around in his palms, he looked at them with disgust; those hands which created so much beauty for the price of hate. Hate from his father and entire village; framing Deidara as an outcast. So many times, the bomber tried to rid himself of his "gift" but the kunai never seemed to go deep enough and the mouths always returned. Although Sasori hated the use of explosive clay, it was he who taught Deidara how to use his hands for more than just sculptures; saving him yet again, but this time from his own young misery. Sasori stared at Deidara, full of worry for the bomber, and, in an awkward moment, Deidara turned towards Sasori only to find him gazing back. Their eyes met only for a second and, out of embarrassment, both pairs of eyes quickly returned to the sand. A shade of pink swept across the red-head's pale face and in attempt to break the silence, he tries to make a conversation.

"We can make it to the base in three to four days time if we continue at this pace and not get lazy. It would be great to be early for leader-sama but even _I _can't create miracles." Deidara's response only consisted of a shrug, pulling out some clay and putting into the open mouth of his left hand which began to chew it excitedly. _I hope he is OK. He usually creates art to rid himself of his depression…Why am I thinking this? Maybe I've traveled with his too long or I'm sick…_ Sasori placed a wooden hand high of his forehead hoping to feel some kind of temperature but, of course, his temperature was normal and the only heat of the crimson-haired puppet master was on his cheeks. Looking up at the blistering sun, he forced himself to believe it was only the heat and not something else…

"Sasori-dana, it's almost twilight and the wind is picking up speed. Should we rest here, un?" The questing quickly snapped Sasori out of his daydream enough to realize Deidara was pointing at a cave. "There is going to be a sandstorm soon and this is a good place for shelter, un"

Pretending to be pissed, Sasori harshly replied, "I guess, unfortunately, we must stop but we better not be late. I hope you realize I'll be waking you damn early." Deidara sighed and entered the cave, laying his blanket on the cold ground once again. He lay on his back and began carving a small bird out of the explosive clay he had made earlier. The tiny white bird flew into the crisp night air and hovered over the cave to keep watch. A few hours later, the exhausted bomber fell fast asleep. A gaping hole in the top of the cave poured moonlight onto the slumbering Deidara; making him shimmer from the night's glow. His golden hair was illuminated giving him an almost angelic appearance; Sasori couldn't help but stare. Peering through the darkness, he noticed how serene the explosive artist looked while he was asleep and it reminded his when he was a child. His trembling hands went down the silk lining of his Akatsuki cloak, searching for a small memento from the past. _I found it._ The puppet was shocked to feel the soft velvet bag that has been hidden for many years. He always had kept the bag in a secret pocket, next to his contained heart, but never took it out. Slowly, he pulled out the soft, red velvet package and reached inside to find a white clay bird with two figures (a small boy and a man) riding the top.

_"Sasori-chan! Sasori-chan!!" Deidara's small feet ran across the fresh, green grass; sprinting to Sasori who had his back turned and was staring at the flowered field and the crystal blue lake which reflected the sun's radiant beauty. The young bomber tugged on Sasori's sleeve to obtain his attention. _

_"What is it Deidara?" The puppet sighed and turned around to face the out of breath boy. _

_After the panting and deep inhaling of air ceased, Deidara began to speak excitedly. "Sasori-chan! I made chu a present, un. I tried my hardest on it." _

_"I told you not to call me that…" Sasori muttered but he didn't hear him and placed a small, white clay bird into the wooden palm of the awaiting art teacher. He stared at the bird then smiled slightly, realizing Deidara paid very close attention during their art "lessons". The clay was free of cracks and the surface was extremely smooth which showed immense skill especially considering the age of the blonde boy. Sasori patted him on the head, touching his soft, golden hair (a rare sign of encouragement). Deidara smiled widely, his blue eyes sparkled with joy and pride for his art, a first for the abused child. Suddenly, he wrapped his small arms around the wooden waist, hugging the red head tightly. Sasori stiffened (no, not in the perverted way xD). He was not used to being touched. With that, the boy ran off towards the descending sun to play with his other clay sculptures and the puppet continued to stare in somewhat awe at the tiny sculpture and, for once, a grin appeared on his wooden countenance. _

The previously howling wind began to diminish and an almost peaceful silence spread throughout the small cave. The sun was just beginning to rise into the turquoise sky and Sasori entered Hiruko, not getting a moment of sleep; the whole night was a dream and he did not feel an ounce of weariness. After hiding the velvet pouch, the puppet shuffled over to the slumbering Deidara and in his usual deep, rough voice he said "Deidara, wake up." The tired bomber streached and yawned, calling for his clay bird which followed close behind. "Good morning Sasori-dana." The night's rest cheered the once grouchy man up slightly. _At least he is talking now, _Sasori thought. "Good morning….Deidara." Deidara smiled, squinting from the transition from dark to light, and they continued their journey along the desert sand.


	3. Realization

Hey people! Sorry this took a while to write. I had the idea in my head for this chapter for a WHILE but I really wanted it to be perfect (damn perfectionist xD). Anyway Chapter 3 actually has my first lemon in it!! I was blushing while writing it but I think it turned out ok. Meh I tried. It was enjoyable reading lemons though for /cough/ research xD I hope you guys like it and as always, please comment 3

* * *

The previously bright sun soon set, casting stars across the bleak, night sky illuminating the sleeping Akasuki members…well at least for the time being.

_Sasori felt someone staring at him as he rested on the soft sand; he felt eyes peering at him through the darkness. Pretending not to notice, the red-head closes his eyes. His act doesn't work and he hears it come closer to him. He cautiously looks, soon recognizing the familiar face staring down at him; Deidara. The bomber with his gorgeous eyes shimmering like a pair turquoise jewels, was so close, Sasori could feel his breath against his skin. Quickly rising up, the puppet stutters "_What_ the hell Deidara? Why are you so freaking close to me." He stands up but Deidara grabs the wooden wrist and stares at him face to face. _

_"I…I love you Sasori-dana", he stammers. His confidence plummets and in an embarrassed state, his eyes quickly shift downwards at his feet. The words rush out of Deidara's mouth before he realizes what he is saying to his former master. "You were always there for me, un. You saved me in multiple ways; from my father and from my heart. Sasori-dana…I needed you to know this. I've kept it a secret ever since I knew you but it grew over time, waiting to be unleashed. un" Deidara harshly bit his bottom lip and eyes beaded up with tears. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chin; lifting his scarlet face upwards to meet Sasori's loving stare. He wrapped his wooden arms around the blonde; planting a kiss upon his sweet lips. The stars was their spotlight; highlighting their long kiss. When the perfect moment was over, both the men were in a daze. Deidara nuzzled his head against Sasori's hard chest, listening to the rapid heart beat, which beat so fast, it seemed it would burst from its containment. Sasori leaned over and whispered in his ear the words the young man needed to hear, "I've always tried to be just a guardian but other feelings blossomed. I love you too Deidara, so much more than you think."_

_"I know you do, un." Their faces were flushed red, still shocked by the happy turn of events. Their lips met again; this time with a great passion as if making up for the wasted years of not knowing. Sasori pulled Deidara close, who gasped for air from the tight squeeze. "Sasori-dana…" He soon felt his back against the comforting sand; his sentence stopped short by his master's hungry lips. The blonde moaned slightly as he felt Sasori press his hips against his own. The puppet hands intertwined Deidara's fingers into his. _

_Sasori's hands shook as he began to reveal his partner's ivory skin. He slowly pushed himself inside his awaiting lover, trying to be as painless as humanly possible. As if the passionate moment was suddenly realized, Sasori stuttered, "I...I'm sorry Deidara. I didn't ask first. Are you hurt in any way?" Deidara simply smiled, his eyes saying the words that did not need to be spoken. Somewhat reassured, the puppet moaned as pleasure overtook him. "Oh…Deidara", he collapsed onto the blonde, sweat coating their bodies as he continued to thrust. The bomber moaned, gasping for air with every slight movement. _

_Just as the lovers were about to climax, Sasori suddenly felt Deidara pushing against him, viciously trying to escape. Quickly looking down, he sees a young, naked blonde boy squirming in fear and agony. "STOP IT" he screamed as tears fell from his crystal blue eyes. Deep cuts appeared on his arms and legs, dripping heavily with blood, as his shrill scream continued to fill the night sky. "DAD, PLEASE STOP THIS!" Sasori instantly stood up in fear of what he has done. He notices his hands and realizes they weren't his but were a familiar ivory color. "What have I become?!" Still in shock, he leans down to help the injured boy but instead sees the reflection casted from his face in the pool of blood; the reflection of Deidara's abusive father. Blinded by fear, Sasori slams into the Deidara he previously made love with. "What's going on?" his voice trembling. There is only silence as the bomber stares at him full of hate and disgust._

"_Look at me Sasori" his once pleasant voice, now was like a knife, piercing Sasori's heart. "Look at what they did to me because of what you did. Our love caused __this__." Crimson slits covered Deidara's body; blood poured down the robes, staining the desert sand a deep red color. "Why couldn't you let me be normal for once!" Sasori gripped his hair, collapsing to his knees in sheer shock and fear; his screams echoing through the night._

Sasori quickly sat up soon realizing it was only a nightmare. His heart was racing as the terrifying images spun through his mind over and over. The cool night kissed his sweaty, shaking body as he tried to forget. He glances through the darkness to see Deidara still asleep, curled under his Akatsuki cloak for warmth. He soon realizes what he must never do…; tell Deidara he loves him. The puppet whispers "I love you" very softly in the darkness for the first and only time and feels something unfamiliar on his cheeks; tears.


	4. Three Devestating Words

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you all are enjoying it, I know it's "slightly" depressing so I'm am very sorry if you don't like it. For those of you who do like it /major hugs/ I will try to post the chapters more than I usually do xD Thank you sp much for all the comments, I really do put them to heart. Ok, I'm done so enjoy!

Petite-neko: Aw thank you very much, I'm really glad you are enjoying it. Yeah it was my first lemon so I'm sorry it was a little short. I love your name by the way.

Black55Widow: I will definetly try to make the paragraphs shorter. Thank you for the sugestion!

x012587Genin: Lol, what should I say about chu. Thank you so much for being my amazing editior and for making Science class entertaining. /hugs/

* * *

Sasori refused to sleep the rest of the night; closing his wooden eye lids only caused the vivid images to appear yet again. He wanted to scream, wished for death, anything to release him from this interminable misery. Love taunted him, forcing him to realize he has always loved Deidara. As quickly as this love was discovered, it was snatched away; tormenting Sasori even more now that he knew the truth. He could never love Deidara, never hold his hand, accept his embrace, never feel his sweet lips against his own; just plain never. _Ever since the blonde was young, he was always tortured and neglected for being different, _Sasori though while staring and the full moon casting a silvery glow upon the heart-wrenching scene, _I__ can't__ be the reason__for that to happen again. How would people react if he was holding hands with a man…me. _The puppet rarely showed any sort of emotions but he couldn't stop the wet, salty tears from falling down his unfamiliar cheeks. Although time seemed to stop, the sun began to rise, shinning in the beautiful, azure sky as if mocking him for the night's horrid events. With bitter, perfect timing, he heard a small yawn emitted from the bomber's mouth, stretching his body and rubbing his crystal eyes. Quickly hiding the evidence from his sorrowful sobs, Sasori wiped his face in the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak. Placing his hand on the soft sand, he felt something small and smooth, a pebble. Gripping it tightly in his wooden palm, the red-head chucked it at the awaking Deidara, aiming straight for his head. With a loud thud, it reached its destination perfectly.

"Ow, Sasori-danna!! What the _hell_ was that?!" Deidara yelled, rubbing the top of his now reddened temple.

"You were being slow about getting your lazy ass out of bed," Sasori simply stated, attempting to act and sound completely uncaring (a.k.a. like everything was normal). The bomber simply sighed, and while rubbing his head for the final time, began to walk. As Sasori entered Hiruko, a great relief to have his face hidden by the puppet, he noticed dark rings under Deidara's blue eyes. _He seemed to get enough sleep…he slept late enough at least. _Not giving it a second thought, he pushed himself and his sleepy partner a fast pace to attempt to reach the leader-sama on time. Deidara kept up with Sasori, he was too tired to give much of a protest. He could only remember what he heard last night, the three simple words that made his heart race, his palms sweat, his cheeks blush red; the words he has been waiting to hear; the words he has always been waiting to hear.

_Deidara tossed and turned, unable to force his eyes shut for more than a few moments even though his body begged and ached for some rest. He had the nightmare again. The horrid dream seemed so real, he reached a hand to feel his smooth, ivory neck almost expecting to feel the welts his father's grip left behind. Still shaking, Deidara curled under his Akatsuki cloak, counting the grains of sand, attempting to get some well needed rest. Seeing a slight movement, his eyes quickly glance at Sasori who was moving franticly in his sleep. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the blonde could see the puppet's face twisting in terror and agony. His wooden hands gripped the cloak, sweat sliding down his face, as he whimpered softly. Deidara lay perfectly still while deciding whether to wake his master or just remain where he was. As if making the decision for him, Sasori suddenly sat up, his eyes open wide in fear and he searched the surroundings, soon discovering it was only a dream. The bomber watched as he clutched his deep, crimson hair and began to cry. His tears shimmered in the moonlight, landing as wet spots in the desert sand. His face looked toward Deidara's direction and whispered "I love you…" Had the blonde's ears deceived him? His pale hand covered his mouth in order to silence a slight gasp. _Did he just say I love you, un? He couldn't have…he has always seemed to hate me… _Deidara imagined the puppet's face throughout the years; even though there has been many depressing memories, hearing those three simple words caused only the pleasant memories to truly matter. He remembered how Sasori's cold, wooden chest felt against his young body; how comforting it was to feel his wooden arm's draped around him as his inner demons diminished. Deidara's heart began to beat wildly making him realize the very simple truth; he has always loved Sasori. His blue eyes look at the puppet, who was staring deep into the starry sky, once more as he soon drifted to sleep with only his master in his dreams. _

Deidara looks at Sasori, disappointed with how the morning was unfolding. _He must have not really said that, un, _he thought with a sigh. Still, his mind believed otherwise…or at least hoped otherwise. Not paying any attention to where he was walking and lost in his thoughts of Sasori, Deidara stumbled own his own feet and was about to crash headfirst into the sand when he felt something grab onto his Akatsuki cloak; pulling him back just enough from falling over, Deidara hit the wooden hand away, staring at the ground, embarrassed over his idiotic clumsiness and pissed his partner saw it. His sparkling blue eyes, glistening with tears, looked up to see Sasori gazing back full of worry and…love? Blushing terribly, the blonde muttered, "don't you fucking laugh or else I'll…"

"Make me laugh to death?" Sasori smirked. The he bit his bottom lip and the red-head quickly became caring again. "You really should watch where you walk. I might not be there to save you again if you are about to eat a mouthful of sand." A small smile appeared on Deidara's lips, enjoying how he was saved, even if it was only a minor yet embarrassing slip, by _his _Sasori. His mind wandered off, yet again, on thoughts about love and the seemingly pleasant future.

Seeing the clumsy blonde smile caused a scarlet blush to appear on Sasori's wooden cheeks. His momentary bliss soon diminished with the thought of his unknown promise; his happiness quickly came to a screeching halt. _I promised myself and him I wouldn't show any signs of my feelings. I cannot let this happen. If he ever found out I would have to break his fragile heart for his own good…_

Deidara made up his mind, he couldn't hold in his feelings for another moment. _Would he suddenly wrap me in his arms in a tight embrace? Would he be terrified of me? Slap me and call me an idiot? _Inhaling deeply, clenched a fist in his mouthed-hands; the heartfelt words begin to pour from his quivering mouth.

"Sasori-danna, I need to tell you something important, un." The puppet's heart stopped, terrified about what the bomber was going to say next, secretly begging he was going to say he ate the last of the food supply or he hated him… Both men ceased to walk, Sasori stared intently and Deidara closed his eyes in fear of his partner's reaction. "I've been thinking a lot about something and I know in my heart it's true. It might sound completely ridiculous but please don't be mad at me, un. I…love you. I have always loved you ever since I was a young, bloody boy cradled in your arms. The feeling of you close to me warded off my darkest dreams; gave me protection from my terrors. I love you so much and I only wish I realized this much earlier."

For a few devastating moments, Sasori only stared, shocked by Deidara's loving words. _I need to do this_, he thought to himself, using all of his effort to not cry even though the tears felt like they were going to burst from his depressed eyes. "You love me?" he scoffed, forcing himself to look his partner's perfect blue eyes, which were full of devastation and absolute melancholy. "How could I ever even like you, not to mention_ love_ you? There is no way that even the deepest depths of hell could force me to love a man, forget a man as lazy and worthless as you. I never realized you were a complete fag but it definitely explains a lot about you." With a few words, he managed to completely shatter both their hearts. The puppet couldn't take back his words now although every atom in his very being begged for some way to change things, to admit his true feelings. However, he ignored their pleas, simply glared at his partner once more and rushed forward, leaving Deidara standing there, full of misery.

The bomber's measly hope was quickly diminished, crashed to the ground in a large, bloody splat. _Damn it, I wish I never told him. Why would he love me? I'm a fucking freak. I should have known that's how he would react, who wouldn't react like that?! It was only my stupid, wishful imagination after all. _His feet quickened their pace; catching up with Sasori, who ignored his presence and stared completely forward. Coughing slightly, he forced himself to speak once again. "I was only kidding. I would never love a man either especially an asshole like you, un…" The rest of the journey was awkward and silent; both men agonized by their decisions. The only sound in the humid air was the sound of their feet trudging through the desert sand, slowly getting closer to the Akatsuki base appearing along the horizon.


	5. Premonition

Eep! I'm sorry this took a little long to be published. I wrote it quickly but I always have my friends/editors make sure its perfect. By the way, thank you so much Shira and x012587Genin for being the best editors IN THE WORLD xD Anyway this story is almost at the climax with only one chapter to go so I really hope everyone is enjoying it. As always thank you for the wonderful comments and over 600 hits! Wow...I'm just in a thankfull mood arn't I? :D

Love, Twilight Neko

BomberBrat: Hahaha! Yes, I'm sure a good boobie squish would make Deidara feel better...if he wasn't so gay for Sasori-kun. Thank you so much for your comment, it made me laugh histerically xP /hugs/

x012587Genin: /major huggles/ I love chu too Katie-chan! Thank you, as always, for everything.

black55widow: I don't know...you just have to keep reading ;P

* * *

The Akatsuki base was cool and clammy unlike the harsh humidity of the desert Sasori and Deidara have grown slightly accustomed too from their journey. Even upon entering the cave, they still refused to speak to each other; both had to hold in their tears and accept the congratulations from the fellow Akatsuki members due to the successful capture of the Shukaku. Pein was especially pleased as he saw Deidara's white clay bird release Gaara's cold corpse from its claws, laying the body at his feet.

"You have done well Sasori and Deidara. I am glad and slightly surprised to see the jinchuuriki one piece." The artistic pair each gave a quick bow and the leader pounded his open palm into the hard Earth; a giant statue began to rise to the surface, its mouth and hands bounded by chains. Its mouth was closed; waiting eagerly for Gaara's Shukaku. Each of the Akatsuki members took their designated positions to begin the extraction; Sasori stood on top of the left thumb while Deidara's position was at the right index finger. The sealing jutsu began; in perfect unison the members of the Akatsuki stated "genryuu kyuu fuujin" (Mystical Dragon Exhaustion). The stone mouth opened wide, releasing nine spectral dragons to remove the former Kazekage's jinchuuriki. His eyes opened wide and his body writhed in agony as his power was drained. While the other Akatsuki members stared at Gaara completely focused on the goal at hand, Sasori's eyes drifted to watch Deidara. _What have I done? I hurt him so much… I broke his already fragile heart. He deserves much better than me though. _The puppet sighed, clenched his fist and attempted to look cold and stern…emotionless.

The bomber blinked back tears in his aquamarine eyes as he thought about his partner's harsh words. _I should have never told him. I knew that was how he would react. He has been the same for years; why now should his heartless personality change?! _As he stared at the King of Hell's eyes, which opened one by one at an excruciatingly slow pace, he wished another pair of eyes was staring back at him, Sasori's reddish-brown eyes.

It took three long days to finish the process but the Shukaku was successfully extracted and both the men remained as depressed as before. Their minds replayed the horrid moment over and over; every atom of their bodies begging they never said anything to begin with. Suddenly, a loud pounding sound echoed throughout the cave; instantly ending their reminiscing thoughts.

Pein quickly issued orders to the artistic pair while pointing at Gaara's corpse, "You two, fight whoever is trying to enter the base then meet us in a few days time. We captured the Shukaku so there is no need for this damn cave or _that_ anymore." Sasori and Deidara nodded, understanding leader-sama's strict orders. There they stood in front of the body, staring at the door intently; cracks spreading throughout its stone surface with each it. The remaining Akatsuki fled, the puppet coughed nervously the break the tension and stared at his partner. "I guess this only leaves you and me, Deidara…"

The blonde was surprised and relieved to hear those few words spoken. "When the entrance crumbles, I'm going to ride one of my clay birds and carry the corpse with me so I can, hopefully, dwindle the number you have to kill and exterminate a few myself, un." The pounding grew louder and with a loud BOOM, the entrance of the former Akatsuki base exploded; a pink-haired girl and an old woman ran inside.

"Don't worry about me, Deidara. I can take this bitch. Just don't be late about returning to me or else I'll kick your ass too," Sasori's usual rough voice said jokingly. His mouth opened slightly, wanting to say more but realized now was not the time to mention love. He braced Hiruko to fight; its poison-dipped tail curved menacingly, pointing directly at the enemy. Deidara gave one last look at his partner and flew swiftly out of the base; an enraged blonde boy and a grey-haired man following close behind. Only one thought passed through their minds as they separated, _I love you much more than you think. _Sasori watched fly gracefully into the perfect blue sky, quickly moved a small velvet pouch into his stomach compartment (where it would be kept safe), desperately wished for him to return safe, and then glared at the two trespassers with pure disgust. "Do you really believe you can stop me; a stupid teenager and an old hag?" he growled as Sakura charged with her powerful fist. He evades the aggressive attack with ease and notices the thin strands on chakra connected to her back.

"So this is how you treat me after all these years? My own grandmother allying with the enemy to _try _and kill me. This doesn't bother me at all, however. It just means I have to murder you both!" Sakura was shocked to hear this man say he is Chiyo's grandson but she continued to fight, with help from Chiyo's guidance, and narrowly dodge the puppet's deadly tail. She saw her chance to attack and with a well aimed punch, Hiruko was destroyed. Sasori emerged from the wooden shell; a small gasp escaped Chiyo's and Sakura's lips as he appeared to them with the same handsome youth he looked like twenty years prior. His crimson hair shimmered in the patches on sunlight as he sneered at them, pleased with their reaction.

"You think you know my technique so well? Unfortunately for you, I know so much more than those measly puppet jutsus you taught me when I was a small boy." He produced a scroll, summoning the Third Kazekage in puppet form. Trapping Sakura with hundreds of wooden arms, he released a poisonous gas to kill her slowly and painfully. As the toxin filled her lungs, a grin creased his unemotional countenance but quickly disappeared as she injected herself with an antidote and escaped the wooden prison using an exploding seal. Something moved in the corner of his sight; turning his head, he saw a very familiar puppet pair attempting to battle the Third Kazekage puppet, his mother and father, the first puppets he created as a child. He wiped the miniscule tear which fell against his wooden cheek and used the Third's secret technique: Iron Sand. Still under Chiyo's control and guidance, Sakura narrowly dodged the giant iron prism, cube and the iron spikes. She punched the Kazekage puppet, blowing it to smithereens with sheer force. _Bitch…_he thought, frustrated with how the battle was proceeding. Chiyo summoned the Ten Puppets of Chikamatsu as Sasori summoned a hundred puppets using his superior skill. Even with all the chaos of the battle, he noticed his mother and father charging straight for him, blades in hand…

Deidara suddenly felt terrified; dread filled the pit of his stomach. _Something is wrong, un. I __need__ to get back to him! _Turning around to face his annoying enemies, _he_ reached for some clay, forming beautiful yet lethal explosive spiders that crawled against the walls of the cavern; heading straight for Naruto and Kakashi with deadly speed and skill. Hiding within the cracks, the men ran quickly pass them with out discovering them. Like they were created for, the spiders exploded, destroying everything around them. Dust from the destruction clouded the air; a perfect chance to escape. Deidara didn't look twice as he zoomed through the crystal blue sky, desperately hoping the ominous feeling of dread and the constant worrying was all pointless…


	6. Love Never Dies

Wow the last chapter! Its kinda sad that my fanfiction is finally over but it makes me really happy to know people actually like my story :D I have to admit I cried while I was writing this which is whu I'm glad I typed it instead of writing it in my notebook; the pages would have gotten all wet /cries/. This ending made my friend Shira cry too so I'm expecting tears damnit xDD I had this written before I posted chapter 5 but I wanted to wait until I got a comment to post this one so you can all thank BomberBrat for me posting this :P Anyway, I'll stop mumbling and let you read. I really hope you like my finale and I promise I'll start writing another fanfiction. Maybe a Hot Gimmick one...or Godchild...hmmm xD

BomberBrat: Lol yes I'm very sorry to all the Deidara or Sasori fangirls out there but I can only think of them gay for eachother xD Hahaha, don't worry the clif hanger is resolved; I hate clifhangers too :( Anyway, thank you, as always, for the amazing comments! It makes me really happy to know you love my story. Love, Twilight Neko

* * *

Sasori saw his mother and father's blades coming towards him but he resisted the urge to move. He took a deep breath and awaited the pain, knowing Chiyo was aiming directly for the only living part of him; his rapidly beating heart. _I have no reason to live anymore. I broke __his__ heart; the only heart that ever mattered to me. I only wish he knew how much I loved him, how much I cared for him over the years we spent together. _A small, unnoticeable tear fell escaped his wooden eye lid as he let the swords pierce his heart; his own form of suicide. His eyes opened wide and gasped for air as his body collapsed to the cold ground. Memories of Deidara flooded his mind, his beautiful aquamarine eyes filled with tears, the look of complete and utter devastation on his ivory face. _I deserve this, _the puppet thought as he winced in pain. His hazel eyes watched as Chiyo ran over to Sakura, nearly killing herself to revive the young ninja. A small gasp was emitted from her lips as life soared through her body.

Sasori didn't care about anything anymore, not the Akatsuki or his spy amid Orochimaru's ranks, only Deidara truly mattered. Between painful wheezing, a few words were managed to be said which caught Chiyo's and Sakura's attention. "You fought exceptionally well, unfortunately for me." A small smile spread across his wooden lips as he coughed, intense agony spreading throughout his body from the wound in his chest. "Listen carefully because I won't be able to repeat myself. I have a spy with Orochimaru who I was supposed to meet in Kusagakure in ten days time. He won't stay there for very long so you better not be late. Please, just leave now and let me die." The women nodded and quickly left the decimated "cave", leaving the puppet lying on the ground in a pool of blood. _I love you Deidara, so much more than you think. _

Deidara's blonde hair blew in the wind as he clutched his white, clay bird; almost begging it to move faster. He desperately scanned the ground for the familiar cave. Every moment seemed like a century as he wished for Sasori's safety. The sun was beginning to fall, the once blue sky tinted with its orange glow, when he saw the pile of rubble that once was the Akatsuki base. Spiraling downwards with dangerous veracity, he nearly crashed into the ground but somehow landed. Screaming Sasori's name, he looked for any signs of his partner amid the pile of rocks. Then he saw him, the familiar red hair against the brown dirt. Sprinting towards the body, he realizes the puppet in lying on the ground, not moving. The blonde fell to his knees, his trembling hands reaching for his partner, begging for him to somehow be alive. He caressed his wooden face, carefully moving his head onto his lap. Deidara's tears fell against his partner's face. "Sasori, please be alive, un. You can't leave me alone. I _need _you to be by my side," he cried as he pulled the blades from his heart, trying to be as careful as possible. Blood continued to pour from Sasori's heart as he gasped from the sheer agony in his chest. Trying to sit up, he winced in extreme pain then fell back into Deidara's lap, which was dyed in crimson. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at him. "Don't move, un. You're only hurting yourself more with every slight movement so try to remain still."

"…Deidara? What are you doing here?" Sasori said his weak voice as low as a whisper. Coughing up blood then smiling slightly, "You're late…" He gripped his chest then looked up at the bomber, realizing this was his last and only chance to tell his real feelings. "Deidara…I didn't mean what I said earlier. I...I've loved you ever since I cradled your sleeping, bloody body in my wooden arms. You have been hurt so much in the past; I couldn't have you be hurt even more for loving me so I forced myself to say those horrible words." Staring at his chest, "it literally killed me to say that to you, the only person I've ever loved. Please forgive me…I needed you to hear that before I di-" His words were cut off by the feeling of Deidara's lips against his own. Their first and only kiss tasted of rust; the taste of Sasori's blood. Tears began to fall from the puppet's eyes as it became harder and harder to breathe. "I'm so sorry Deidara. I know I'm not going to last for much longer."

"DON'T SAY THAT, UN," Deidara yelled, "You're going to be fine. You _need_ to be fine."

Sasori placed his wooden hand against the bomber's cheek as he smiled and cried without embarrassment. "You will be fine without me. I've taught you everything I know. Besides, you deserve better than me anyway. I never could have been what you needed." He opened the compartment in his stomach, revealing a red velvet pouch, placing it in Deidara's ivory hand. "I have something for you. I've kept this for years; it was very special to me even if you didn't realize it." His eyes began to flutter closed and his breathing slowed, "just promise you will live on and never forget me. Good bye my love…"

"I could never forget you…my savoir…my partner…the love of my life." He gripped the wooden hand as the puppet's dying heart ceased to beat. Putting the velvet bag aside, he wrapped his arms around his Sasori's cold body, holding him close and sobbed. The sound of his melancholy tore through the pitch black sky; the moon and the stars were not to be found to shine upon the blonde and his deceased partner.

Hours passed and Deidara's once beautiful eyes were swollen from the night's events. Blood stained his pale skin and cloak, tormenting him as he left his love and flew through the sky to meet with the Akatsuki. His crying ceased, he couldn't possibly shed anymore tears. Staring at the rising sun, he reached into his cloak and held the red velvet pouch in his mouthed palm. The bomber reached in very slowly and saw the white clay bird figurine with Sasori and himself riding on top. A smile appeared on his depressed face as he realized his partner kept that sculpture over all these years. Feeling something else, he reached into the bag again to find two small wooden figures intertwined in a loving embrace (one with short hair and the other with a pony tail) with words carved along the side. Deidara squinted to read the markings and gasped at the words, "Love never dies…I will always love you my Deidara." Gripping it close to his chest, he knew Sasori would always live on in his heart and even death couldn't steal that away.


End file.
